RUKI RUKI
by I am crazy or what
Summary: Well its a romance fic. Enjoy


It was well past the school hours, and yet Tiya sat there on her desk in the Student council room, clutching her head over a heap of papers. Her head was aching as her eyes darted over the papers. Akarm sat close to her, on top of the desk, his legs crossed and green eyes watching her every move, smiling. Not far off sat Raven, wailing and crying about how useless he was-which only worsened her headache- and Kyosuke was trying unsuccessfully to quiet him down, because he knew Tiya might burst out any moment.

"Raven, I appreciate your uselessness, but you don't have to cry about it all the time." Akarm said with a sigh.

"B-but I- but I- I MESSED-UP AGAIN!" Raven started to flood the room with his tears as Kyosuke gave up and looked at the papers Raven had been working with.

"Whoa, you are really bad at this." He told the vice-president, who flung his arms around Kyosuke's neck and began to shake him violently.

Tiya was trying to concentrate on her paperwork and Raven's words slipped past her ears, until Akarm smirked and nudged her softly "Yo, prez, Raven messed-up with the school budgets."

"What!" Tiya burst out of her chair, eyes glittering red fiercely and hair rippling in her typical demonic way "RAVEN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO USE A CALCULATOR, THEY ARE NOT SOME SMALL ADDITION SUMS THAT YOU CAN-"

She was shouting derisively at the vice-president, who was hiccoughing and seemed to shrink under he glare. He held Kyosuke's collar like a frightened girl, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Our lovely Tiya is shouting!" cried the Idiot Trio, entering the Student Council Room, showering flowers around.

Akarm blinked up at the madness without interest. Tiya looked mad, but madly cute, so it was okay.

"Tiya, your voice is so melodious!"

"That shout- it brings tear to my eyes!"

"Oh, my Tiya you have such nice devil horns!"

-the Idiot trio cried.

Akarm was still staring when a high-pitched voice came from the entrance of the room "Tiya, are you there?"

Akarm spun around to find Maki Raku blinking at the chaos from the door.

"Hello, Raku. What brings you here?" Akarm asked cordially, but his insides were boiling. Was Raku here to talk to _his _Tiya?

Raku looked at Akarm "I heard her shout, I thought she was in danger.."

"And you think you could save her?" Akarm asked, eyebrows raised with a smirk.

Raku's face contorted with rage "Why do you always think you're so powerful, huh, blonde boy?"

Akarm's body stiffened. He didn't like the way Raku was talking to him, but if he knocked him out now, then Tiya will start yelling at Akarm and he wasn't in the mood.

"Well if you're oblivious to reality, then it's not my fault. And I'd prefer if you didn't call me 'blonde boy'. Blondes can be such spoilt brats, you know."

"What are you talking about? You are always following Tiya like you were her boyfriend or something!"

The words could have easily been drowned by the yells of Tiya, Raven bawling his head off and The Idiot Trio singing opera horribly, but Akarm heard them perfectly.

He got off the desk and walked to Raku coolly, a smirk growing in his lips.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kyosuke could witness the whole situation, although he was a little dizzy with Raven clutching and shaking him all the time. He was sure Akarm and Maki were arguing about Tiya, even if he couldn't hear them.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Akarm went, smiling "Is it that disturbing; watching her fall in love with someone else?" his face was close to Raku and his voice was low, but clearly audible.

Raku flushed and looked away "She is not yours!"

"She is not your either." Akarm said threateningly.

"You watch her fall in love with someone else then you'll know how it feels!" and with that, Raku ran out, sniffing.

Akarm rolled his eyes and went back to the desk._ What a baby…_

Tiya was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed with anger. She sat down, closing her eyes to calm herself down "Sorry I started yelling at you again. I couldn't get a hold on myself, Raven."

The vice-president trembled, and looked jittery as he sat down, his eyes watery and hands clasped together. Kyosuke was looking curiously at Akarm and Tiya.

Akarm smiled and gave Tiya a one-arm hug, squeezing her tightly to his chest.

She went red and pushed him away "Y-you idiot! What was that for?"

He bent down to her level and whispered in her ear softly "I will never you fall in love with anyone else but me. You are mine, Tiya, and I'm not giving you away."


End file.
